Sandy and Maxwell
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: [finished] A very cute story about Sandy and Maxwell. It takes place after "Let's Dance, Sandy!", but nobody knows that Sandy likes Maxwell. Pleaz R&R ASAP!


Sandy and Maxwell  
  
Well, this is my first Sandy and Maxwell story besides Winter Romance. This one takes place after the harvest festival episode, "Let's Dance, Sandy!". But no one knows that Sandy likes Maxwell.  
  
Sandy was sitting out on the balcony of her house. She was thinking about the day before, when Elder-Ham said he had met her brother.  
  
"I wish... I wish I knew where he is..." Sandy said softly, as she looked up at the blue sky. She started to sing her song.  
  
"Twirling, whirling, 'round we go Twirling high and twirling low See the colors Skip and flow Twirling 'round we go..." Sandy sang softly. She sighed. Suddenly, she heard someone call out her name.  
  
"Sandy!" yelled a familiar voice. Sandy looked down at the ground. It was Maxwell.  
  
"Sandy! There you are! I've been worried about you!" yelled Maxwell. Sandy felt her cheeks turn red.  
  
"Like, that's so sweet of you! I'll be down in a minute!" yelled Sandy. She walked to the window and jumped to a tree. She climbed down and ran to Maxwell.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Maxwell. Sandy blushed again.  
  
"Um, I was just, like, thinking about things." She said. Maxwell seemed relieved.  
  
"Good. I thought something bad might have happened to you so I came to check." He said. Sandy blushed 'He's so totally awesome.' She thought.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm totally fine!" said Sandy. Maxwell nodded happily.  
  
"That's good to hear. Want to go back to the clubhouse now?" he asked. Sandy shook her head 'no'.  
  
"No. I just wasn't to hang out here for the day." She said. Maxwell was a bit confused, but he nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll go back and tell the others. See you tomorrow." He said. Sandy smiled at him. Maxwell made his way back to the clubhouse while Sandy went back to her balcony.  
  
"He's so nice." She said. She sighed though.  
  
"I wish he knew that I liked him." She thought. She looked up at the sky. This time, she wasn't thinking about her brother. She was thinking about Maxwell.  
  
::::  
  
The next day, Sandy didn't even leave her cage. She couldn't stop thinking. A few thoughts were about her brother, but most of them revolved around Maxwell.  
  
"Like, I don't see why I'm so stressed out about this. I like him, right? So... why can't I just tell him? Or maybe I should have someone else ask him? Yeah! That's, like, definitely what I should do!" she said. She got up and jumped out to the tree near her window. She climbed down and was about to walk to the clubhouse when she noticed someone was there.  
  
"Maxwell!" she said, as she turned around to see her crush.  
  
"Hi, Sandy. Why didn't you come to the clubhouse?" he asked. Sandy shook her head.  
  
"I overslept. I'm on my way there now." Sandy said. Maxwell nodded.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" asked Maxwell. Sandy blushed and nodded.  
  
"Sure." She said. So the two walked to the clubhouse. Sandy was still as red as ever.  
  
Soon, they reached the clubhouse. Sandy walked over to her friends and Maxwell walked to the boys.  
  
"Hi, Sandy!" said Bijou.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been so worried!" said Pashmina.  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope squealed.  
  
Sorry, I was busy." Said Sandy. Her friends seemed relieved. Later, Sandy pulled Bijou to the corner.  
  
"What is it Sandy?" asked Bijou.  
  
"Bijou, you're my best friend. I have to tell you something." Said Sandy.  
  
"What?" asked Bijou. Sandy sighed.  
  
"I like Maxwell." She said. Bijou gasped. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"I know it's surprising, but you, like, can't tell anyone!" said Sandy. Bijou nodded.  
  
"Okay." Said Bijou.  
  
"Now, I need you to do something for me." Said Sandy. Bijou nodded.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I need you to see if Maxwell likes me, okay?" asked Sandy.  
  
"Okay. I will. Should I do it right now?" she asked. Sandy nodded.  
  
"Give me the results as soon as possible." Sandy said. Bijou nodded and walked over to Maxwell.  
  
"Hi, Maxwell." Said Bijou. Maxwell looked at her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Bijou." Said Maxwell. Bijou wasn't exactly sure how to ask him so she decided to ask straight out.  
  
"What do you think about Sandy?" she asked. Maxwell looked surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Do you like-her like-her?" she asked. Maxwell was still a bit confused.  
  
"Well, she's okay, but she's not my type. Think about it. A bookworm with an athletic girl. It just doesn't fit together." Maxwell said. Bijou gasped.  
  
"Okay. Bye!" she said as she walked away. 'What am I going to tell her?' Bijou thought. She walked to Sandy and told her the news.  
  
"So what did he say?" Sandy asked excitedly. Bijou sighed and shook her head. Sandy's smile disappeared.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, sadly.  
  
"He said that you're not his type." She said. Sandy's eyes teared up.  
  
"I'm going home." She said as she walked to her house.  
  
When she got there, she went to her cage and cried on her pillow.  
  
"I can't believe he doesn't like me. I was sure he was the one." Said Sandy as she cried more. Suddenly, she heard someone knock on her window. It was Maxwell. She let him in.  
  
"What's wrong, Sandy? I heard you went home so came to see what happened." He said. Sandy looked at him.  
  
"I was hurt very badly today so I just want to be alone." Sandy said as she cried more. Maxwell felt bad for her, but he left. Sandy went back to her cage and cried more.  
  
::::  
  
Sandy was still in her cage the next day. She wasn't crying, but you could tell that she was very sad.  
  
"I can't believe it." Thought Sandy. She decided that she would never go to the clubhouse again. Suddenly, there was a knock at her window. It was Maxwell! He was holding a wrapped box. Sandy let him in.  
  
"What do you want, Maxwell?" asked Sandy, rather rudely.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to give you this." Said Maxwell as he handed her the box. Sandy took the box and opened it. There was a new, red ribbon (the twirling one) and a red ribbon (the one for the fur). There was also a card in it. Sandy took it out and read it. It said:  
  
"Sending gifts to lift your heart."  
  
"What does this mean?" she asked. Maxwell blushed.  
  
"I-I-I love you." He said, blushing like crazy. Sandy couldn't believe it. Then, they shared their very first kiss.  
  
"I love you, too." She said.  
  
"But... Bijou said that you didn't like me." She said. Maxwell shook his head.  
  
"Well, after I came to your house, I realized who had hurt you and why Bijou asked me that. And I realized that I loved you." He explained. Sandy was relieved. She fell into Maxwell's arms. Then, they walked to the clubhouse, paw-in-paw.  
  
THE END  
  
Wasn't that adorable? R&R ASAP!! 


End file.
